warriors_and_survivors_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainstar
Welcome to Rainstar’s new page! I will now give you a glimpse of her tragic backstory! Yay! KITHOOD Ashes was born into BloodClan, having two siblings, Demon and Shadow. Her parents were Koi and Whisp. They had an Alright kithood. But when they became Mini cats, things started to go downhil. Ashes didn’t like all the bloodshed that happened in BloodClan, but Demon and Shadow loved it. Then something happened, and Ashes underatios it. The current leader of BloodClan, Destroyer, had used her own brother, Shadow, as a sacrifice. Ashes then realized that she was born into a bloodthirsty clan, and that she would never fit in. So Ashes tried to run away from BloodClan, but her sister, Demon, tried to stop her. Demon slashed her claws across Ashes’s muzzle, hoping she would fight back. But she wouldn’t fight back, and Ashes wriggled out of her sister’s claws and ran until she fell over in exsastuon. A SkyClan cat named Nightshade found her, and took her back to SkyClan camp. Nightshade didn’t ask her name, but she was made an apprentice and named Rainpaw, as she was found in the rain. She easily made friends with the cats of SkyClan, and at her first gathering, she met a cat named Lionpaw, and the two of them became friends, as Lionpaw used to be part of ShadowClan, but left to join ThunderClan as a kit, because he didn’t fit in. The two of them started hanging out together every gathering, and when they became warriors, (Rainheart and Lionclaw) they started to meet each other every night. It became tiring, as the two would usually spend all night together and run back to their camps at dawn. Her friend, Spottedscar (Belongs to The Lonely Owl), knew she left camp at night, but didn’t know why. So one day she followed Rainheart, but Rainheart saw Spottedscar behind her and headed to twolegplace instead of visiting Lionclaw. In twolegplace, they recruited a runaway kittypet named Twinkle (I adopted her from Mysterypine), who became the next Medicine Cat Apprentice. Then Duskstar, the previous leader of SkyClan, lost their final life and then Yellowwing became the next leader, making Rainheart deputy. The newly appointed Yellowstar didn’t last very long though, as during a battle SkyClan assisted ThunderClan in a battle with ShadowClan. RiverClan was also on ThunderClan‘s side, and so was WindClan. Then here is when Rainheart‘s whole life went wrong. BloodClan was teaming up with ShadowClan, and her own sister, Demon, had become leader. But when she had the choice of killing her own sister, or letting Yellowstar die, she couldn’t decide, and Demon killed Yellowstar, and took all her lives at once. In the end, team ThunderClan won, but at a high price for Rainheart. Lionclaw died during the battle, below the old willow tree in SkyClan territory. She mourned him for at least a moon until she finally had the courage to go to highstones and recive her nine lives. But she knew she could never let down her clan, and she chose the strongest cat in SkyClan as deputy. And that, children, is the tragic story called Rainstar’s life. The End! For Now! I will update this if something else exciting happens in her life. Category:Characters Category:Cats